


of skates and smooches

by jinnieshyun (angelsouls)



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: Banter, Dating, Dreamies are Figure Skaters, Fluff, Ice Skating, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, figure skater!hyuck, hockey player!mark, soft boyfriends, this is just fluffy word vomit im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsouls/pseuds/jinnieshyun
Summary: Mark ignores him. "So who won today?""Won what?" Donghyuck's face twists in confusion."Skating, duh. Considering I could probably be a better figure skater than you…"Donghyuck purses his lips in dissatisfaction. “I can’t believe you just said that. You couldn’t even skate!”“Neither could you.” Mark says, smug. "And if I remember correctly, I figured out how to skate before you.”(or, in which Donghyuck the figure skater and Mark the hockey player switch skates and decide to go on a date.)127 Fic Fest Prompt #S007





	of skates and smooches

**Author's Note:**

> Huge HUGE thank you to the incredible people that made this happen: Ani, Lala, and Jess! Without them, this would have been a word vomit mess. 
> 
> To the prompter: I hope this makes you happy! This prompt was very very cute; thank you for sharing!
> 
> To the mods: Thank you so much for running the fest and being so accommodating! Your hard work is appreciated!
> 
> leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoy! let me know what you think!

“Yo Mark,” Donghyuck tugs on Mark’s arm. “Let’s go to the rink today.”

Mark looks at him, unimpressed. “Today is our only day off from the rink before we start training for our own professional events and you want to _ go to the rink _? Literally anywhere else would be better.”

“Please?” Donghyuck pouts. “For me? I won’t ask you to do anything afterwards.”

“Really?” Mark asks, extremely skeptical. 

“Okay so no...But before you completely say no,” he exclaims. “I swear you will have a ton of fun.

“Fine…” Mark grabs the keys to his car. “This better be good.”

❆❆❆

“This is not a good idea.” Mark laments. “Hyuckie, what the fuck were you thinking?” 

“Please, you haven’t even tried it yet,” Donghyuck scoffs, already putting his rented hockey skates on. “How do you even get these on your feet?”

“It’s easy, besides they’re better. You have some weird torture device at the end of your blade.” Mark retorts, also struggling with his skates. 

“It’s called a toepick, thank you very much. And it’s proven that ice skates are much easier to use compared to hockey skates.” Donghycuk waddles over to Mark. “Now can we go? Renjun and Jeno are on the ice, practicing. Plus, Coach Sicheng is there and I need to ask him some questions.”

“Can’t you do that tomorrow?” Mark asks. “I thought we were on a date. I _ really _ don’t want to think of practice right now.”

“Fine, fine, I won’t. Leave the official stuff for tomorrow.” Donghyuck lightly pecks Mark on the lips after enthusiastically waving to Jaemin.

Mark takes Donghyuck’s hand and they both enter the rink, faces contorting in discomfort. Mark looks at Donghyuck with an unreadable expression. “What the heck made you even think of this?”

“Uh, I think Jaehyun hyung and Doyoung hyung did this a couple of weeks ago. I’m honestly not even surprised that Doyoung hyung agreed; he’s whipped,” Donghyuck replies, pulling Mark across the rink. “But then again, so are you.”

“Uh, no? I’m--” Mark tries to refute but Donghyuck puts a finger to his lips, effectively shutting him up.

“Please, pretty boy. Don’t even try to deny it.” You’re W-H-I-P-P-E-D. Whipped for me,” he sings joyfully.

Mark pointedly ignores him, stumbling on his skates and almost falling down. “How do you turn on these things?” he exclaims in frustration. 

“Shut up, I can't even skate," Donghyuck gripes, holding onto the railing for dear life. He drags himself around the rink. "Stop it, Jaemin!" he yells, feeling the weight of a particular person’s eyes on him. 

Jaemin puts his hands up in surrender. "I didn't say anything. I just have practice, I need to work on my double axel."

"Yeah? You were totally judging me,” Donghyuck says in a full-on pout. 

“Well yeah,” Jaemin shrugs, yelling from the other end of the rink. “You looked weird, especially for a national level skater. I can’t believe your boyfriend, who’s about to fall, by the way, brought you over to the dark side.” Jaemin shudders. “_ Hockey skates. _”

“Oh, shut up,” Donghyuck shouts back, using the railing to move himself towards Mark. “Like you wouldn’t do this for Jeno. You’re just--”

“You boys! Stop yelling over the rink, you’re disturbing people.”

“Sorry Coach Sicheng!” Donghyuck and Jaemin reply in unison and effectively shut their mouths. A pissed off Sicheng never boded well. The last time he was annoyed, they couldn’t walk after practice for weeks.

Mark whines from the edge of the rink. “Hyuck, I thought this was a date, not a ‘Yell at Jaemin session’ considering you have a shit ton of those. Can you actually teach me how to skate on these damn things?”

“Oh shit, sorry.” Donghyuck trudges over. “You know, those skates are easier than these, right?”

Mark raises his eyebrows, unconvinced.

"I’m serious, just walk on them.”

“You’re going to make me fall on my ass,” Mark laments.

“No, I’m serious. It’s the first thing any figure skater learns. Just march.” Donghyuck pauses for a moment. "Although, you falling on your ass would be funny."

Mark glares at him.

Donghyuck helps Mark away from the railing, even if he was still hanging on for dear life. “Just walk, kind of like you’re five.”

Finally able to move, Mark takes a few steps, and then was trudging all over the rink. “Hyuck! I got it!

"Yeah! Now just, you know, skate?”

“Easy for you to say,” Mark sticks out his tongue. He was obviously the older one in the relationship. “But, fine. I’ll try.” After a few hesitant pushes forward, Mark was racing around the rink, even if there were a few stumbles along the way. 

“Hey! Mark!” Donghyuck yells. “What happened to helping me?”

“I’m coming!” Mark makes his way over. “Why don’t you just skate?”

“Help me, goddammit! This is supposed to be romantic and stuff.” Donghyuck gripes, gripping onto Mark’s arm. 

“You got it, _ sweetheart _,” Mark says all too sweetly to be completely sincere. “Come on, you got this,” he repeats, gently leading Donghyuck away from the wall and more towards himself. “You had some easy techniques, but this is how I learned for the first time.”

Mark holds him tightly. “Slow, slow,” he says, leading Donghyuck to skate around the rink with him. 

“Can y’all stop being so sappy?” Renjun taps them on the back, looking disinterested and a little disgusted. “This is still your workplace, even if you’re off. Also, you’re not fooling anyone because there’s no way you’re _ that _ bad after switching skates.”

Donghyuck retaliates before Mark could even open his mouth. “Just let us experience the couple skating shit for once, Junnie,” he whined. “Just 'cause you’re single doesn’t mean we all are. Plus, we actually are that bad. Neither of us _ want _to be falling on our ass.” 

“Fuck off, Hyuckie,” Renjun sticks his tongue out. “Just tone down the PDA.”

Mark drags Donghyuck away before they started fistfighting on the ice. It has happened before and it wasn't pretty. "Babe, please. We're on a date, not a Skater Fight Session™."

Donghyuck turns pink. "Stop calling me that in public."

"What?" Mark smirks. "I didn't say anything." 

"You're so…UGH." Donghyuck pushes Mark, making him wobble. “You know what you did, you smug bastard.”

"Hey, watch it!" Mark says, clutching the railing. "Are you trying to murder me?"

"Maybe," he responds. "It's payback after all."

"I can feel Renjun glaring at us." Mark says.

"Should we get out of here? Maybe?"

"Sure. I told you not to choose the rink, Hyuck!" Mark says, relieved but a little exasperated. “Do you want to go get ice cream?”

Donghyuck doesn’t respond, but instead skates towards the rink entrance and yells, “LATER LOSERS!” It results in Renjun sticking his tongue out at him and a dirty look from Maria at Rentals. He never really liked her anyway.

“Can you not antagonize people?” Mark catches up. 

“It’s my charm,” Donghyuck smirks. He steps out of the rink and takes off his skates. He pauses for barely five seconds before complaining again. “I can’t believe you’re taking this long,” he whines.

Mark glares playfully. “I’m trying my best. Stop being a child.”

“I thought I was your baby?” Donghyuck smirks. 

Mark blushes red, and doesn’t comment. By the time he puts his sneakers back on and stands, Donghyuck is already leaning against the entrance, tapping his foot impatiently. “You’re taking too long, pretty boy. I want my ice cream.”

“Stop being so impatient. Besides, who’s the one flirting in public now?” 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes and grabs Mark’s hand, dragging him towards the car and climbing in. He turns the radio on and mumbles incessantly.

Mark cuts in, “Why does everything you say make _ me _ look bad?”

“What? No way,” Donghyuck says in an attempt to sound innocent.

“Don’t lie,” Mark says, casually placing his hand on Donghyuck’s thigh. “All I heard from you in the past 3 minutes was ‘You’re so annoying’ and that’s mean.”

“How did you even hear me muttering under my breath?” Donghyuck turns pink. 

“Fine, I’ll stop driving one-handed. I mean, you said I was annoying for doing so and all...”

“No!” Donghyuck says. “I mean, do what you want. I don’t care.”

“So you’re not going to miss that I ‘look incredibly hot driving with one hand’?”

“Please shut up and get to the ice cream shop.”

“What? You made me stumble at the rink where I practice, so I’m totally getting back at you. Plus, you set yourself up for that,” Mark says, still driving one-handed.

Donghyuck puts his hand on top of Mark’s, lacing their fingers together. “I stumbled more than you, stop whining.”

“You took us,” Mark says accusingly.

“I mean, you should have said earlier if you didn’t enjoy it,” Donghyuck mumbles under his breath. 

Mark’s eyes widen. “No, no! It was really fun, Hyuckie. Seriously. It was a good idea for a date, especially since we haven’t been on one in ages.”

“Okay,” Donghyuck says, smiling a bit wider. “Ok, now ice cream!”

Mark parks in front of a quaint little shop. The chime rings as they enter, and the person at the counter waves familiarly.

“Hey Taeil,” Mark greets him.

“Hey y’all, the usual?” Taeil asks, flashing a smile. 

“Make it double,” Mark responds, putting his arm around Donghyuck and pulling him closer. “I kind of want to make today special.” 

“Cute,” Taeil comments as he hands over two cones, one cookie dough and the other strawberry. 

Mark pays, even as Donghyuck pouts, pretending to want to pay. “Dumbass,” Mark says. “You don’t even have your wallet; I know you too well. Bye, Taeil,” Mark mentions, waving.

“Hey, I wanted to. It’s the thought that counts, okay?” Donghyuck complains, hanging off of Mark’s arm as they leave the store.

“Ok, whatever you say,” Mark hums. “Just don’t get ice cream on my shirt.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, pretty boy,” Donghyuck says, relishing in the way Mark’s cheeks went pink. They took a seat at a bench outside of the store and sat in comfortable silence. The wind blew softly around them. 

When Donghyuck reaches the end of his cone, he breaks the silence. “Should we head back now?” He glances at his phone. 

Mark inhales his last few spoons of strawberry ice cream, then stands up, his keys jangling as they hung from his index finger.

On the drive back, Mark sings along softly to Top 40 station that plays. Donghyuck dozes off to his voice. Mark swear he looks incredible like this, peaceful and beautiful.

❆❆❆

They reach home at almost seven, when the sun just starts to dip below the horizon. Donghyuck wakes up as they pull into the garage, energetic as ever. Kicking off his shoes, Donghyuck drags Mark onto the couch of their apartment. “Want to order in for dinner and watch Netflix?”

“Sounds like a good ending to date day.”

"Mhm," Donghyuck snuggles against Mark's body. "Your call."

Mark digs around his pockets and gets out his phone. "What do you want to eat?"

"I don't know...Chinese takeout? I'm really craving shitty American Chinese right now."

"Of course you want to put that in your stomach," Mark says, with no real bite. He dials the number for the local restaurant and places their regular order. And well, thank Doordash because the doorbell rings right through the second episode of Devilman's Crybaby. 

Mark gets up to answer the door with some difficulty, courtesy of Donghyuck hanging on to him and pulling him back onto the seat next to him. 

"Baby, we need to get our food." He tries to get away for a few seconds before playfully glaring at Donghyuck. "Your pout doesn't work on me."

"Damn it," Donghyuck mutters as he lets Mark go. "When did he become immune?"

"A while back," Mark says, opening the door.

"So he has superhuman hearing too, great," Donghyuck curses.

Mark pays and then pulls out the two containers of noodles. He hands one to Donghyuck who takes the box and eagerly opens it. “Hold on, let me get some chopsticks. Unless you want to eat with your hands? In which case, please get off our couch.”

Donghyuck scowls at the teasing. “Get them fast. I’m starving.” 

“Yeah, yeah, you brat. I swear, I should get paid to take care of you.”

“You get paid in kisses, Mark. Don’t complain.”

“I should get some now, then,” Mark says, sitting back down on the couch and handing Donghyuck a pair of chopsticks. 

“Mmm...maybe. But first, let’s eat,” Donghyuck mumbles, shoving in a mouthful of food. “This is so good,” he garbles.

Mark sighs in exasperation. “Talk after you eat, you big baby.”

Donghyuck ignores him and continues eating. They focus their attention on the TV until a couple of minutes later, when Donghyuck starts to nuzzle into Mark’s neck.

“Can you not? I’m still trying to eat.”

“You’re not done yet?” he whines. “Mark...You’re so slow.”

Mark focuses on eating, cleaning up the last bits of the plastic takeout container. He takes Donghyuck’s trash, which is leaning against his thigh and is dangerously close to spilling over and staining their couch with soy sauce, groaning as he gets up from Donghyuck’s grip.

Donghyuck makes noises of discomfort at the loss of his personal, warm cuddle buddy. When Mark returns, Donghyuck turns his attention away from the screen. Neither of them know what’s going on in the show anymore. Donghyuck is almost in Mark’s lap now, their legs tangled beneath the plush blanket they are sharing. Donghyuck peppers small kisses all over Mark’s face.

“Hyuckie…” Mark complains. “You’re blocking the TV.”

“You don’t even know what’s going on,” Donghyuck snarks, smiling slyly. “It’s cuddle with me time, not watch anime time.”

“You said it was anime time,” Mark sighs, trying to drag out the lost fight. 

Donghyuck reaches over and hits the ‘off’ button on their remote with his toe. “There,” he says, staring into Mark’s eyes. “It’s going to be _ all me _.”

“Oh really?” Mark giggles. “It’s always been all you, baby.”

Donghyuck sticks his tongue out childishly. “Cheesy much?”

“Like you aren’t?” Mark says and closes the gap between their lips. Donghyuck’s eyes flutter shut as he wraps his arms around Mark’s neck. 

Donghyuck pouts when Mark pulls away first. 

"Impatient much?" Mark turns back towards the TV. 

Donghyuck pinches him in response. "You're such a tease."

Mark ignores him. "So who won today?"

"Won what?" Donghyuck's face twists in confusion.

"Skating, duh. Considering I could probably be a better figure skater than you…"

Donghyuck purses his lips in dissatisfaction. “I can’t believe you just said that. You couldn’t even skate!”

“Neither could you.” Mark says, smug. "And if I remember correctly, I figured out how to skate before you.”

"Thanks to me, obviously," Donghyuck says, leaning in closer. "Which is why you should kiss me again."

"Should I? Really? Wasn't the one before enough?" Mark leans in anyway, and their foreheads bump. “We both have practice tomorrow; it’s getting late.”

“Shut up,” Donghyuck giggles. “It’s barely ten.”

“Ok then, I guess I have to.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter!](https://twitter.com/jinnieshyun?s=09)   
[cc!](https://curiouscat.me/jinnieshyun)


End file.
